Purely Platonic
by Mfsunnie
Summary: A Ball where the most influential families would find and evaluate their future successor's soon-to-be significant others in order to ensure the continuation of the family line. In other words, it was a matchmaking gathering where rich families would try and find richer families to hook up their children with.


The two dark brown ones, please.

Sakura said to the employe shifting around the small containers within the display cabinet. He reached out for the vials containing the the color of contacts that she had pointed to.

The shop she was in was a very small, it had wood shingled walls and a fire place that burned low, the aroma of the various bags of air fresheners added together to create a smell that calmed her nerves. There was a counter with a simple register that clanged every time it was opened, and the boy that worked there that smiled at the few customers who made their ways into the shop.

He pulled the vials out and placed them on the counter.

"That'll be 10 reiks miss, do you need help with putting them on?"

"Thank you, but I know how." said sakura as she pulled the contacts out and quickly stuck them to her eyes. In the past she's had to wear contacts to hide her eye color, this wasn't new to her. she blinked a few times and looked into a mirror that was set close by to her by the cashier.

"Can I ask why you would want to hide such a pretty color of eyes as your own?"

Where I'm going they stand out too much." she replied as she doled the currency out onto the counter.

"Well where you're going doesn't seem to appreciate beauty" said the guy smiling.

She scooted the money farther across the counter looking anywhere but at him, blushing fiercely at the complement.

The boy reached out and scooped it off the counter, he questioned

"Ever been here before? I've never seen you around."

"I'm just passing by, but I came here to meet friends, I've never really been away from home until now." answered Sakura.

Sakura was a girl in her late teens that stood in a manner that made her seem friendly, her light pink hair reached to her mid-back but was tied up and hidden completely with a black wig, covered partly with the hood of a dark green cape making her seem especially pale. The cape almost brushed the floor as she moved and underneath she wore a thick woolen dress that flared out insulating her from the cold wind that blew outside.

"Thanks again" said sakura gesturing to the bag that had contained the other pair of contacts. She turned around and started to leave when the boy at the cash register called out,

"Where you going anyway?" sounding curious.

"To the Konoha Mansion" she called back to him.

Sakura turned around once again knowing full well that she left the boy gaping at her answer. She pushed open the door leading out into the dark night shielding her face from the frostbitten air.

By "friends" she meant people she had never met before, she came to this outside town just before entering the capital of a large country in the eastern hemisphere to attend the Huo Dance, a Ball where the most influential families would find and evaluate their future successor's soon-to-be significant others in order to ensure the continuation of the family line. In other words, it was a matchmaking gathering where rich families would try and find richer families to hook up their children with.

Sakura sighed, she in fact did not come from a rich family at all, she lived almost paycheck to paycheck with her mother (and sick father), never expecting to be here of all places. It was almost a month ago that her mother was approached regarding Sakura, the influential Kiskue family had a daughter that was meant to attend the ball only to be retained in foreign lands on account of sickness.

The Kiskues were important trading figures and thusly were encouraged to create more immediate and lasting bonds with other influential families by sending their only daughter to attend. The resemblance between Sakura and the daughter was similar and thus Sakura was asked to take her place temporarily as Sakiko Kiskue, being forced to learn of proper mannerisms that she would need to be in high society. Sakura was told that the interaction was minimal, with attendees learning of each other before hand and seeking him/her out during the duration of the Ball.

Sakura hurried over to a small carriage that was lead by two curiously colored horses, she waved to the driver and pulled herself in through the door. she sat down quietly as she heard the snap of the horse whip and the lurch of the carriage as the took off. She had thought to stop and buy the contacts as an extra precaution even though she didn't need to. She was told that since it was not uncommon for females to wear them as a fashion statement, her emerald green eyes wouldn't be uncommon. But she thought It better if she wore the same color eyes as Sakiko naturally, Sakura didn't want to attract more attention to herself with her eyes impersonating her.

Soon the wooden wheels of the carriage had lulled her to sleep as she clutched her purchase before silently getting pulled into slumber.

xxx

"Hnnfg" I moaned.

I could see the mansion that would soon accommodate the ball coming into view, I tried to convince myself that there wasn't much of a deal to make, especially since I was supposed to find a husband for someone that wasn't even me within the week. No pressure. I felt the carriage stop and heard the soft shuffle of feet on the ground outside.

Anticipation grew in my gut, the type of feeling you get before you walk into a dark room without knowing what is inside. I unconsciously itched my head since the wig was starting to bother me, in order for me to keep my pink hair, I had to wear the wig but they allowed for my eyebrows because apparently it could be looked at as something that was fashionable. (why is fashion so weird?) Still dyeing my hair was a possibility that I was made to consider because I was told wearing a wig would be too troublesome. My mother had convinced them otherwise but some things were almost inevitable.

I fumbled my way out of the carriage to see that several maids had already taken my luggage, three large black trunks that the Kisukes had send along with the little case my mother had prepared. What was in them? I have no idea hoping that they packed reasonable clothes, I still had a wobble in my walk when wearing anything with a slight heel.

Looking back at the carriage, I had never gotten to take a good look at it. Now was the time to make an impression so the Kisukes went full out. It was white with blue lines that ran up and down the sides which reminded me of fine china. The reins were blue leading to two large white steads with dyed patches of blue fur. It was a unique color scheme as well as theme, it took my breath away.

I turned back, the mansion in essence was very beautiful but incredibly ominous at the same time. It was a light blue, a few shades lighter than the blue on the carriage and had two great white columns that stood on either side of the large double doors. It sported white windows, some with balconies, all across the front face of the house. The land that the manor was on suggested that there was an incredibly large back yard to it. I was offered an arm by the carriage driver who lead me to the front door. The Inside was even more luxurious than I had imagined, two curved grand staircases led up to a second floor. Between the two stairs, a bit farther back was a set of incredibly furnished double doors that I'm sure would host the ball. An incredibly large chandelier hung from the ceiling, sparkling and reflecting light as the crystals swayed with the breeze that traveled in from the outside.

Maybe staying here wasn't going to be so bad? I never resided anywhere so grandeur.

I had lost view of the maids and scrambled up the stairs quickly enough to see the women turn right, down a long hallway with a tall ceiling.

I followed into the last room, my room. It took 5-6 large strides to reach the king-sized canopy bed and on either side was a vanity, two doors and multiple dressers that all ran with a white color scheme.

"Miss Kisuke do you need any help unpacking?" which had startled me since I was absorbed in admiring the room.

"Oh no thank you! This is enough." I said gesturing to the trunks that were set down next to the bed.

"If you need anything, please ring the bell!" she said pointing to a rope that dangled near the head of the bed.

"We recommend you to please not leave the room without an escort just as an extra precaution."

"Thank you again!"

I turned around once the maids had shuffled away.

The wig and contacts had started to become more annoying, I pulled off the black burden and had thrown it onto the bed. In case someone would come knocking on the door, I left my contacts on. I had passed by the vanity mirror and could probably pass as bald since my hair was so flat on my head. I ruffled it and walked back over to the bed drawing my hood well over my head.

It was time to open the trunks.

It was almost like christmas since I had no idea what was inside but was itching to find out. The trunks were large but especially long, I could probably lie across the top of one of them and only my feet would dangle.

I pulled them up onto the bed with slight difficulty and pulled at the locks, the case sprang open and inside was an arrangement of dresses that ranged every color of the rainbow, even light pink.

This is the color of my hair!

The other case held similar clothing and the third held toiletries, various types of makeup and clothes that could be slept in as well as jewelry…

Something caught my eye as I moved the dresses around, underneath it all was…

Oh god.

Lingerie, all different kinds of lingerie ranging from scandalous to wearing technically nothing scandalous.

Lingerie?! What on earth do they expect me to do?!

I was so in shock that I didn't hear the door open.

"Pardon for the intrusion but Ive brought the horderves prior to dinner!" a maid that had stuck her head in had started to say, her eyes following my hands which held up the forbidden clothing making me grow red. I quickly dropped the article and tried to act indifferent but I'm sure looked completely unnatural and guilty.

"Um the… cart is here, uh…" she stuttered lowering her head.

Thank you! I called cutting her off, I ran over and pulled the cart away from her avoiding direct eye contact.

"When you're done leave it out in the hall if you could! Dinner is tonight in the main hall at 7, please ring when you're ready!" she bowed and turned around and left.

That was one of the most embarrassing things to happen to me. But nothing mattered now, the rumble from my stomach cleared all thoughts other than dinner from my head. The great thing about being in such a situation like this guaranteed great food, the appetizers consisted of all sorts of seafood and delicacies I'm sure I would never have the chance to try again. This obviously justified why I should wolf down the food as quickly as I could, not necessarily the best idea in its entirety though. There was something labeled escargot as well as a dish called caviar, both of which required more of an acquired taste which I quickly acquired. I didn't understand why but it is custom to eat before dinner so that during the real meal the lady doesn't look like a pig. A pig was probably defined as a female that ate more than 3 bites in front of others, everything about high society was so impractical.

In the middle of my miniature feast I heard the clomping of horses' hooves. It sounded like another guest that was to attend the ball arrived just like I did not long before. I was told that though out the week they would be expecting hundreds more to attend.

I walked to the window and leaned on the seat. It seemed like someone who really had wealth judging by the sleekness of it all. The carriage was a black color along with the horses, both of which seemed twice the size of the carriage.

Watching the person step out was like a unworldly experience, I could only image that he was one of the most handsome people that I had ever laid eyes on.

The guy seemed to be the same age as me, maybe older? Everything he wore spoke of royalty, He wore dark blues and purples that would have seemed tacky on anyone else but only added to his splendor. It looked like he reeked of money, he probably was arrogant but I was quick to judge. He had black raven hair and eyes that matched so, the maids had rushed out, almost fighting over who could pull his luggage.

A life lesson to be learned: its not considered creepy until you're caught. Staring occurred to me as idiotic only as he turned his head and scanned the manor, eventually skimming over my window before I dove out of view. After a bit, I leaned back in to peek. What sounded like a shrill bird had called from above snatching the attention of the people below.

SASUKKKKEE! a girl had screeched out. Craning my neck as far as I could within my closed window to get a better look, I saw a person on the balcony almost above mine with fire red hair and red glasses that hung at the edge of her nose. She waved at whom I assumed to be Sasuke, who quickly averted his eyes.

DON'T BE LIKE THAT SASSSSSSSSUKEEEEE! said the girl, emphasizing the "s" in the middle of his name.

Sasuke marched into the mansion quickly causing the red-headed girl to retreat from her balcony and probably run to meet him. It would be funny to watch their encounter I thought.

I meant to turn but stopped, was he -the- Sasuke Uchiha? I learned about him in my crash courses in the previous weeks in preparation of this event. He was the most desired man in his country, heir to an enormous fortune that attracted females from every corner of the planet. I was to try and seduce him for the Kiskue family line, but even they knew my chances were slim. I was given a list of people to socialize with instead as a more realistic goal.

I finished my food. there was nothing to do after I had sorted what was inside my trucks. Later I had heard the red-haired girl's voice down the hall, it seemed as if Sasuke's room was in the same wing of the house but I wasn't sure.

The outside lamps had just been turned on and from my window the view of the sky was absolutely gorgeous. I wanted to go outside in the manor grounds and since it wasn't the eve of the ball until the day after tomorrow, I could probably do so without being seen by very many people especially if I look as if to mind my own business. I had always been more of a night owl, staying up to track constellations with my father before he had gotten sick.

xxx

How was my first ever fanfiction chapter? ;;

Critique is welcome!


End file.
